The use of robotic devices to perform physical tasks has increased in recent years. Mobile robotic devices can be used to perform a variety of different tasks. These mobile devices may operate in semi-autonomous or fully autonomous modes. These robotic devices may have an integrated navigation system for performing a variety of different tasks in semi-autonomous or fully autonomous modes. Mobile robotic devices often rely on visual landmarks and physical perimeters for localization and navigation. Visual landmarks used for localization and navigation in triangulation require persistent landmarks that are identified and localized. These persistent landmarks may be precisely surveyed with global positioning systems or manual measurement methods, which is time-consuming and may be cost-prohibitive. Mobile robotic devices may also be used to survey visual landmarks, but lack the capability to identify and distinguish persistence of a landmark or position stability of the landmark.